Dagur the Deranged
"NO ONE hurts Ryan! NOBODY... Except me. But only once '''I have the head of his girlfriend. And I will'."'' —Dagur to Vorg. After the Safe Zone's fall approximately six years following The Governor's attack and the Safe Zone's war against the Outcasts, Dagur the Deranged (also from the Dragons television series) makes his appearance as the main antagonist when Ryan is on a supply run into an old town. Ryan and Dagur are seen working together when Walkers trap them in a factory together -- though they later battle before Ryan is able to escape in a truck. Dagur vows to get his revenge and is seen multiple times tracking down Ryan's group across the countryscape. He is the Chief of the Berserkers. Overview Appearance Dagur the Deranged wears a one-sleeved light green shirt with bands wrapped around both arms. Like all Vikings, he bears the familiar Viking helmet and styled boots. One shoulder pad is slightly larger than the other. He carries a sword on his back and an axe on his waist. He is shown to be an expert in wielding both weapons. When he later learns how to use firearms, he carries a USR sniper rifle and a Magnum on his waist. Personality The title of Dagur the Deranged is actually quite fitting, as he is seen as violent and extremely unstable. At times he performs erratic acts without thought or reason, other than to shed blood and kill. This impulsivity makes him unpredictable. He also has an enormous ego, and is very rude, and disrespectful, very much like the more treacherous Viking. Pre-Apocalypse The Archipelago Before the Outbreak, Dagur the Deranged and the rest of his Tribe were holed up on the Island of Berserk. Like the Outcasts and Hairy Hooligans, they were also at war with Dragons, as well as many other tribes of Vikings. Dagur took over as Chief of the Berserks after getting rid of his father, Oswald the Agreeable. He likened himself to hunting dragons and killing them for pure pleasure. When the Walkers showed up, Dagur discovered the Outcasts leaving the Archipelago and ordered his own Tribe to follow secretly to America's shores. Post-Apocalypse The Beginning "Approaching American Shores" When the outbreak first begun, Dagur and the Berserkers were unaware until they spotted Alvin's Outcasts leaving the Archipelago. They were close enough to overhear something about the undead roaming Berk, and decided Alvin's decision to leave was wise. He ordered his armada to follow the Outcasts from afar. After Alvin's Outcasts cleared the shores and travelled deeper into American territory, Dagur's Berserkers landed and made their own way into American territory. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Dagur has killed: *Captain Vorg (presumed) *Numerous counts of Zombies Relationships Captain Vorg After Dagur discovered the truth about Ryan's "army", Captain Vorg feels like wanting to tear the boy apart for lying. Dagur says that nobody except himself is to hurt the boy. Later, during the Berserkers' third attack on the Evacuation Zone, Captain Vorg thought that when Ryan's group headed further into the Evacuation Zone they were retreating. Dagur retorted that they were regrouping for another attack, and decided to relieve Vorg of duty, and threw him out of the truck. He proceeded to do this two more times during the attack. Later, after another failed attack on Ryan's group, Dagur pulled out his sword and turned on Vorg, presumably killing him. Ryan Lee Ryan and Dagur first meet in an old town when Ryan is on a supply run. Dagur saves him from an attack of Infected, then confronts Ryan about assembling of an army rumors he has heard, only for Ryan to deny them and suggests they work together to get out of the town. He even starts calling Ryan "brother," which he finds rather awkward. Dagur points out he and Ryan are a lot alike: both are born leaders and have some allies that had to be eliminated (the last one Ryan quickly disagrees with). When Dagur learns that the truth about Ryan's "army", he feels betrayed and attacks Ryan and Skylar (who arrived with a few others to pick him up). Ryan beats Dagur, and he and the others head back to the Evacuation Zone, as they need to be ready for when Dagur returns. After being defeated and telling the Beserker armada, Dagur tells them no one is to hurt Ryan, except him, after he gets his girlfriend. After losing the new symbol of his people, the Shocker Infected to Ryan and Skylar, Dagur's pride is badly hurt, making him even more determined to capture the two Survivors. Skylar Lewis When he is defeated by Skylar and her boyfriend, Dagur is determined to get his revenge. He decides that the best way to get back at Ryan is to go after his girlfriend. Alvin the Treacherous Dagur and Alvin have a business-like partnership, having planned to combine their forces to attack the Evacuation Zone using a powerful Infected known as a Shocker as their secret weapon. Both are equally untrustworthy, but Alvin is sane, and thus more sensible. Alvin promises that the Shocker will be handed to the Berserkers once the Evacuation Zone has been destroyed, but Dagur double-crosses Alvin, stealing the Shocker, and initiating a swordfight between the two Chiefs. Though Alvin is able to get the upper-hand, Dagur changes the tide of the battle by using the Shocker to apparently kill Alvin. Dagur then becomes Chief of both tribes for the next couple months. Mildew Dagur and Mildew have only interacted once, but it is clear that they dislike each other. Savage After Alvin was presumed killed, Savage and the remaining Outcasts swore allegiance to Dagur and the Berserkers. He followed Dagur's orders loyally, possibly out of fear, and unsuccessfully tried convincing Dagur not to be baited by Ryan's challenge. Later, when one of Dagur's traps failed, Savage suggested it probably had something to do with the executions. At the mention of "executions", Dagur yanks out his sword and turns on Savage and the others menacingly.